Across The Stars
by angelmonkey
Summary: What happens when a queen and her pilot crash on Naboo? Will Anakin betray Amidala or will he stay true to her? (I know that i suck at summaries. Just read it anyways. Please R/R)
1. Prologue

****

Across The Stars

prologue

A/N: Asmosia, Queen Aurora, and Max are my creations. I made them up; everything else belongs to George Lucas.

This is set somwhere right before the events of Attack Of The Clones. Amidala is still the queen and Anakin and Obi-Wan are there on business. Things will become clearer as the story progresses. Hope you enjoy the story!!

.::Aurora's point of view::.

"She's going down m'lady. I'm going to have to land her." Max, my pilot, said in his Asmosian accent. I sighed and plopped down in the chair next to the pilot, preparing for our crash landing and praying that we would make it out alive.

We had originally been headed for Coruscant. Our tiny planet had finally come to a crossroads and I had decided, with the aide of my advisers, that we needed outside help.

The ship came to a crashing halt on the planet chosen for our abrupt landing. After the dust had cleared and the ship had settled, Max and I stepped out of the ship. Neither of us were injured in the crash, just a few bumps and bruises. 

We took a moment to observe our surroundings. We had landed very near to what looked like the capital. 

A few moments later several people came running from the palace and over to where we were standing.

"What is your business here?" The guard asked Max.

"We were enroute to Coruscant when the engine failed. I had to make an emergency landing on your planet."

"Are you alright?" The guard asked, deciding that for the time being we were trustworthy.

"Yes both the Queen and I are fine. Our ship however, is an entirely different story." As the guard and Max continued to drone on about the technical stuff of the plane, I let my attention drift elsewhere. I looked around, getting more and more used to my surroundings. The planet we had landed on reminded me much of my own planet. It had the lush foliage and docile atmosphere of Asmosia. 

"Your majesty?" Max questioned, gently tapping my shoulder.

"Yes Max?" 

"The guard is going to take us to see the queen now." I nodded my head and followed the guard to the palace, Max in step beside me.

Once we entered the palace the guard led us through a labyrinth of halls and passages. We eventually found ourselves in, what appeared to be a conference room. The queen was seated at the head of the short table; a Jedi seated on each side of her. 

As we approached the queen she and the two Jedi stood up.

"M'lady, the two passengers aboard the crashed ship." The guard said with a bow of his head. The queen dismissed him with a wave of her hand and turned her attention back to us.

"Welcome to Naboo. I'm Queen Amidala."

"I'm Obi-wan Kenobi and this is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker." The older of the two Jedi said. I eyed the younger of the two, Anakin I think. He was very attractive.

"I'm Queen Aurora of Asmosia, and this is my pilot and most trusted adviser, Max." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, please take a seat." Queen Amidala returned to her previous seat and I took the seat at the opposite end.

"It was not our intention to land on Naboo. We were headed towards Coruscant when the engine failed. We had to make an emergency landing here. We're stranded until we can get the parts to repair the ship."

"I'm sure that we'll be able to figure out something. I'll have your ship placed in a hanger near here. Until your ship is fixed you can stay here."

"Thank you m'lady. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated." I gave one last look at Anakin before I turned and followed the handmaiden out of the room.

Tbc.....

**If I don't get at least ten reviews for this then I'll assume that you don't want me to continue with it.**

Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed the prologue.

Love Peace and Yoda Feet

Manda


	2. Chapter 1

****

Across The Stars

****

Chapter 1

.::Anakin's Point Of View::.

"Excuse me m'lady." I said softly as I walked out onto Aurora's balcony. She was leaning on the railing, watching the sunset.

"Oh, Anakin. It's you. You startled me." She said with a smile.

"Sorry m'lady"

"Aurora. There's no need to be so formal."

"Yes m'la-" I was cut off mid-sentence with the glare Aurora shot me.

"Is everything all right Aurora?"

"No." She sighed softly, covering her face with her hands and then bringing them down with a flop.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I left to get help and now I feel as though I shouldn't have left at all. It could take weeks for us to get our ship repaired and by the time we finally do get to Coruscant and get help, I'm afraid that it'll be too late."

"Why were you heading for Coruscant. You never did tell us."

"For centuries my family has ruled Asmosia. We've prided ourselves on being a peaceful and completely self-sufficient planet. I doubt that Asmosia would even appear in the archives at the Temple; we're so small and we're on the outskirts of the outer rim. A few months ago two neighboring families were killed; eleven people were killed. There hasn't been a murder on Asmosia in over a century. Since that night thirty more have died and at least a hundred have suffered. I can't allow this to continue but I can't stop it on my own. That's why we were going to Coruscant. We need help in finding and stopping whomever, or whatever is killing my people. I can't stand to watch them suffer." As she said the last bit her voice cracked and tears began streaming down her cheeks. 

I slowly walked forward and embraced her in a warm hug.

"I promise to have your ship fixed by the end of the week."

"Please don't make a promise to me that you can't keep. I don't think I could handle a broken promise right now"

" I promise you. I've already spoken to Max. Between the two of us we'll get the ship fixed by the end of the week." She smiled, her eyes still glittering with unshed tears and she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much. This means more to me then you will ever know. If there's anything at all I could do to repay you, let me know." I nodded and pulled away from her hug. I cupped her face in my hands and used my thumbs to wipe away her tears. 

"C'mon." I said, taking her hand and gently tugging her inside.

"Will you stay for awhile. I don't want to be alone right now." I nodded and sat down on the bed pulling her down with me as I did so.

"Can I ask you something?" 

"You can ask me anything you want, just know that I'm not promising an answer." She replied. 

"How old are you?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it was rude to ask a woman's age?" She asked with a smirk. I was about to reply but she beat me to it.

"I just turned 18."

"You're a year younger than I am." She nodded and smiled.

"How long have you been queen of Asmosia?"

"Six years. My parents ship crashed, both of them died on impact."

"I'm sorry about your parents. "

"It's ok. It happened a long time ago." I nodded in understanding.

"So you took the throne at twelve?" She nodded and yawned.

"Am I boring you?" I asked laughingly. She blushed in response and shook her head 'no'.

"I'm exhausted from today. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. It's perfectly understandable, do you want me to leave so that you can get some sleep?" She shook her head 'no' again.

"I want company. Would you mind staying?"

"Not at all. It would be my pleasure." She smiled and began asking questions about training and life as a Jedi. 

She had asked about my adventures as a Jedi and I hadn't noticed that she had fallen asleep until I heard her murmur something.

I smiled and leaned back against the massive pile of pillows. She looked so angelic while she slept, like an angel. She was so beautiful and full of compassion. 

I tucked a stray piece of her long Ash blonde hair behind her ear. As I continued to watch her sleep, I felt myself becoming drowsier and eventually fell asleep next to her. 

Tbc...

Thanks to infinity & jen20069 for reviewing!!! I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I promise that the next one will be longer. If you liked the story then PLEASE review. If you review mine then I'll read and review yours!!!

Love Peace and Yoda Feet

Manda


	3. Chapter 2

****

Across The Stars

Chapter 2

.::Max's Point Of View::.

"Excuse me your highness." I said to Queen Amidala as I passed her in the hall.

"Yes Max?" She asked, stopping and turning to face me.

"Have you seen Jedi Skywalker? We were going to start repairs on m'lady's ship this morning."

"Sorry Max I haven't. Have you seen Queen Aurora? There were a few things that I needed to discuss with her."

"Sorry, I haven't seen her since we retired last night. Maybe she's still sleeping."

"I'll have Sabé check. Thank you Max and I'll send Anakin to find you if I see him. You might want to ask Obi-wan though, he should know where his padawan is."

"Thank you m'lady." I bowed my head and Queen Amidala continued on her way. With this new bit of information in mind, I set off to find Obi-Wan.

After walking through several passageways and talking to many servants, I finally found Obi-Wan in his chambers.

"Master Kenobi?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Oh, hello Max. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for your padawan, Anakin. We're supposed to begin repairs on the ship this morning."

"I haven't seen him since last night. If you give me a second, I'll be able to locate him." Obi-wan replied, as he closed his eyes for a moment. 

"He's with Queen Aurora in her chambers." Obi-wan said a moment later, after opening his eyes.

"Thank you master Kenobi." With a bow of my head, I left the room.

I walked down the corridor to her m'lady's room. I knocked on the door. After a muffled reply, the door slid open.

"Sorry to disturb you m'lady." I said once I had entered the room. It appeared that Padawan Skywalker and Queen Aurora had just woken up.

"That's quite all right Max. Is something wrong?" 

"No," I replied, shaking my head for emphasis," I was just trying to locate Jedi Skywalker so we could begin repairs on the ship." She nodded.

"I'm sorry that we weren't up earlier Max."

"No need for apologies m'lady. Now that I've located him we can get started. Oh, by the way Queen Amidala is looking for you."

"Thank you Max. Could you give us a moment."

"Certainly m'lady. Anakin, I'll be in the hanger." Anakin nodded. I smiled, bowed my head and left the room.

.::Anakin's Point Of View::.

"Anakin, I think it might be best to not say anything about this. I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong impression."

"I completely agree. I should probably go help Max, so I'll talk to you later." I kissed Aurora on the cheek and then left to go find Max.

I found Max working on his ship in the hanger.

"Max can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What can I do for you?" 

"Can you keep quiet about this morning. Neither Aurora or I want anyone to know and I especially don't want Amidala finding out."

"Sure. Not to pry or anything, but why is it so crucial that Queen Amidala doesn't find out?"

"Well, you see, her and I, we're sort of together and I don't want anything to ruin that. I assure you that nothing happened last night. We fell asleep while we were talking."

"Well, if it's _that_ important to you, I suppose that I can keep my mouth shut. Does Queen Aurora know that you and Queen Amidala are together?"

"No, I haven't told her yet."

"Well, I would suggest telling her before she develops feelings for you. Women and feelings can be a messy thing; not something that I would knowingly put myself in the middle of."

"Thanks for the advice Max. I'll keep that in mind. Now, about repairing this ship."

.::Aurora's Point Of View::.

"Queen Amidala?" I asked walking into the conference room that Sabé told me I could find her in.

"Queen Aurora. Please, have a seat."

"Max said that there was something that you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Yes, I was curious as to the current situation on your planet."

"A few months ago two neighboring families were murdered, eleven were killed. Since that night 30 more have been murdered and at least a hundred have suffered. There hadn't been a murder on our planet in over a century before that night. It must be stopped, but I can't do it alone. We need help."

"So you were going to Coruscant for help."

"Yes."

"Do they know that you're coming?"

"No."

"We can send them a holovid from here. They're more likely to help you if they know that you're coming."

"Thank you so much for your help. If there's anything we can ever do to repay you, just let us know." 

"I'll keep that in mind. Sabé, will you set up the holovid for us?" Sabé nodded and set about preparing the holovid.

"M'lady, the holovid is ready." Sabé said a few minutes later.

"Thank you. Do you know how to use a holovid."

"Yes." I turned toward the awaiting holovid and began speaking.

"Chancellor Palpatine, I'm Queen Aurora of Asmosia. My planet, which is located on the outer skirts of the outer rim, is in grave danger. Until a few months ago, there hasn't been a murder on Asmosia in over a century. On that night, several months ago, eleven of my people were killed. Since that night thirty more have been murdered and at least a hundred have suffred. We can't stop this alone. We need help. Any help you could offer at all would be greatly appreciated. My most trusted Adviser, Max, and myself are on our way to Coruscant and we should arrive sometime next week. Thank you in advance for your help." Aurora pressed a button on the holovid and it shut off.

"Chancellor Palpatine will most likely respond to your message sometime this week."

"Thank you again for everything that you've done."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry that we met under such grave circumstances, however, I do hope that your stay here is an enjoyable one."

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I want to see how the repairs are coming along." Queen Amidala nodded her head and turned to talk to Sabé. I smiled and left the room in search of the hanger where Anakin and Max were repairing the ship.

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I really appreciate it! Keep reviewing.**

Love Peace and Yoda Feet

Manda


	4. Chapter 3

****

Across The Stars

Chapter 3

.::Aurora's Point Of View::.

"So how are things coming along?" I asked Anakin a few days later. We were walking around the palace, enjoying the sun.

"They're coming. We should be finished by the end of the week, like I promised you. Have you heard from Chancellor Palpatine?"

"Yes and he is eager to help. Master Yoda believes that it's the work of a sith. What do you think?"

"I think that Master Yoda is wise. If he believes that it's the work of a sith, then it's the work of a sith." I nodded my head in response.

I felt Anakin's hand brush against mine and then take my hand in his. I gave him a questioning glance. He smiled and gave my hand a squeeze of reassurance in response. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. His presence had been very soothing and comforting over the past few days. 

"It's very peaceful here. It reminds me a lot of my planet. This is the first time that I've ever been away form Asmosia."

"Corascaunt is much different from Naboo. Its one huge city, tall sky scrappers, hardly any trees at all, loud noises. It'll be quite a change of atmosphere if you've never seen anything other than something like this."

"Well, Corascaunt sounds absolutely depressing, but it'll be worth it to end all the suffering that's been happening on Asmosia. Will you be coming to Corascaunt with us?"

"Yes, actually. Master Yoda sent orders for Obi-Wan and I to report back to Corascaunt. From what Obi-wan was saying, Master Yoda wants us to determine whether or not there actually is a sith on Asmosia."

"So you'll be coming to Asmosia with us then as well?"

"Yes." I smiled and turned my gaze to my feet, which suddenly seemed like the most interesting thing in the world.

.::Max's Point Of View::.

"Max, may I ask you something?" Queen Amidala asked as I walked into the room she happened to be in.

"Anything milady."

"Is there something going on between Queen Aurora and Anakin that I should be made aware of?"

"No milady, certainly nothing that I'm aware of. As far as I'm concerned Anakin and milady are nothing more than friends. Besides your highness, Queen Aurora has already been betrothed to a King on the planet of Asmasia. If milady isn't married by her 21st birthday then she will be forced to marry King Alaber Habersum."

"Wouldn't that give her more cause to fall in love with someone else, say someone like Anakin and marry him before her 21st birthday?"

"No milady. You see, it would be in the best interest of Asmosia for milady to marry King Alaber, not to mention that she is quite fond of him."

"So there really isn't anything going on between Anakin and Queen Aurora?"

"No, not to my knowledge your highness."

"Thank you Max." I nodded and left the room. 

As I walked back towards my corridors, I nearly bumped into Anakin.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see."

"Oh, hi Max. What can I do for you?"

" I thought that you were going to talk to Aurora about your relationship with Queen Amidala?"

"Well, you see, I was, but then she, and I, and well, I mean, uhm, yeah."

"So basically what you're trying to say is that you didn't tell Queen Aurora that you were involved with Queen Amidala and now you're involved with both of them. Tell me, what exactly were you thinking when you got involved with two Queens?"

"Well now technically I'm not involved with Queen Aurora."

"No, but carry on the way you have been and you sure will be."

"Well what are you suggesting that I do? I really like Aurora."

"Then break off whatever involvement it is that you have with Amidala."

"No, I'm in love with Padmé. I'm not giving up my relationship with her."

"Then you _have_ to tell Aurora that you're involved with Queen Amidala. It's only fair to her. I probably should have said something to you when I first noticed that you were interested in Aurora, but what's done is done. Aurora doesn't come for free."

"What are you talking about Max?"

"Aurora is betrothed to King Alaber Habersum of Asmasia. Asmasia is a larger planet that neighbors Asmosia. If Aurora has not married by her 21st birthday then she will be forced to marry King Alaber."

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

"King Alaber and Aurora had been rather fond of eachother before she came to Naboo. It would be in the interest of Asmosia for her to marry King Alaber."

"What are you saying Max?"

"I'm saying that Aurora seems to be falling for you. If she does fall in love with you then I doubt very much if she'll still willingly marry Habersum. I guess I'm trying to say don't toy with Aurora's feelings. If you don't see any future with her; if she's only a good romp to you, then leave her alone. She doesn't need that. Not to mention King Alaber's reaction to his potential fiancé being toyed with in that way. Jedi or not, I wouldn't put it past him to have you executed. You have to talk to Aurora about your relationship with Queen Amidala, Aurora must know the truth."

"I promise to talk to Aurora by the time we reach Asmosia."

"I'm holding you to that. You _have_ to tell her Anakin. If you don't then I will."

Anakin nodded and then continued on in the direction he had been heading. I sighed and rolled my eyes. That boy was going to cause quite a bit of trouble. 

I continued on towards my chambers when I came across a rather flustered Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Ah, Max!" He said exclaimed as he spotted me.

"Yes master Kenobi?" 

"Have you seen my padawan?"

"Yes actually, I just finished talking with him."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I'm afraid that I don't. When I finished speaking with him he continued down that corridor." I said, pointing to the corridor from which I had just come.

"Thank you Max."

"Your welcome." He nodded and set off in pursuit of his padawan. I shook my head slightly and then started again in the direction of my chambers.

I would be glad when this whole ordeal was over.


End file.
